dicefandomcom-20200214-history
Story Arcs
DICE (series) has been divided, as of present, to four main category (entitled as Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 and Season 4) that can be classified further into several story arcs. The names of the following may not be canon and are mostly fanmade. Open Beta Saga (Season 1) New Dicers Arc |summary = Taebin, Dongtae, and Byungchul are consequently introduced in their interpersonal conflict between the introduction and usage of Dice in their daily lives. }} Dicers Chaos Arc |summary = After Byungchul' s apparent death, his dice resets and students begun to notice about the power of Dice. As more dicers arise, more people are involved and clash. Dongtae questions about the future of the dice. }} Eunju Target Quest Arc |summary = Because of the three dice Eunju currently at hand, X holds a ' Global target quest' for all Dicers. Because of Dongtae's desire to protect Eunju at all costs, its up to him to defend her until the quest ends. }} Gold Dice Warfare Arc |summary = With Dongtae's declaration of his guild to supervise and prevent the dicers out of control, the students are in peace. Or is it? Like a domino, one conflict lead to another, with the game master, X, started giving out quests with a reward of a gold peculiar dice. }} School War Saga (Season 2) Rank A Skirmish Arc |summary = 16 A-Rank Dicers are confirmed. With this, X changes the rules and started the initiation of the Player Vs Player war begun. Few Rank A players started to fight for the top, but unbeknownst to them lies the secret of the Last Die. }} School War Quest Arc |summary = A special obligatory quest for all Rank A Dicers has been announced by X. With the school war quest intact, attack team will have to destroy or get rid of a specified target in school, and the defense team protecting what happens in school, specially defending a target. All of the pieces are starting to catch up with all Rank A Dicers playing with their greed and desire. }} Final Die War Saga (Season 3) Cure for Nani Arc |summary = Eunju has now become a dicer to get the final die and eliminate the dice from the world. Meanwhile, all the students are separated to another school with an A-Rank Dicer inside. }} Fighting X Arc |summary = Dongtae has reluctantly gathered the four dicers in order to summon X and battle him, just as what he had bet on the game master. However, they have to face challenges set by X to defeat him first. }} Obtaining Rank-S Saga (Season 4) Mobs Target Quest Arc |summary = After Dongtae have lost most of his dice during the fight with X, the Dicers realized that with X disappearing, the Game Master macros, and the DICE game consecutively pauses. Now, the rules have been changed and acquiring DICE and quests in general have been very scarce. Another quest have appeared, and this time, the dicers have to eliminate the mobs, particularly the one with highest prize; Dongtae. }} Battle Tournament Arc |summary = All dicers have gathered to take down the prized mob, Dongtae. With Mio initiating the gameplay, a battle tournament bracket will decide to get Dongtae. However, there is more to the story than meets the eye, and its up to Dongtae to overthrow the Mob Target quest. }} Final Battle Royale Arc |summary = X has finally resurfaced due to mass accumulation of desire given by Dongtae. X once more initiates a final rule-- A battle royale of eliminating all A-Rank Dicers until only one player is left standing. }} Category:Content